Setsuka Chiebukuro
|birth date= |height=170 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=55 kg |bust=90 cm |blood type= |specialty=Devil's eye'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Appreciating mystery novels |theme_color= |likes=Teasing cute children |dislikes=Illiberal deeds |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kisaragi Foundation |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates=Murdered by Hibiki and Kanade Otonokoji |family=Unnamed parents |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=C-Sha (CV. ) }} Setsuka Chiebukuro (치에부쿠로 세츠카) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Billiard Player (초고교급 당구선수). Gallery :�� For more images of Setsuka, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Setsuka Chiebukuro/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Setsuka is a tall young woman with a curvaceous figure and almost pale, light skin. She has short pale cerulean hair that is put up into small curled buns. Her hair is held together by a black hairclip with a small yellow billiard ball labeled "9" attached to it, and a silver hairpin behind her head. She has plum eyes, with her right eye (the "devil's eye," as she would call it) closed most of the time. However, in one instance, its pupil is shown to have a target radar sign and emits light green aura. Setsuka wears a gray long-sleeved pinstripe shirt with small Peter Pan collar and a black tie that is neatly secured with a silver clip on its middle. She dons a red O-neck vest over her shirt with gold trim and three buttons. There are also diamond patterns on the right side of her vest, alternating from deep red to khaki green, and leading onto the same pattern on her matching frilly jeans. A black belt with brass buckle is tied around her waist. She also wears sheer brown tights and red heels. In her splash art, and the trial release of the prologue, Setsuka is shown to wear a red skirt with a vertical diamond pattern and golden brim around the end. Outside of the simulation Setsuka is revealed to be an adult. She has longer hair with bangs that completely covers her right eye, and a generally more tidy style. She’s shown to wear a grey knee-length grey trench coat accustomed with black buttons, and a neatly tied equally grey belt. Underneath this she wears a plain red shirt with an unknown sleeve length, and a black tie. She also wears a pair of black and white striped jeans, a pair of white socks, and a pair of dark brown shoes. SDRA2 - Setsuka Chiebukuro - Full Body Sprite (18).png|Setsuka's VR appearance SDRA2 - Setsuka Chiebukuro - Full Body Sprite (Outside simulation) (23).png|Setsuka's real-world apearance Name Etymology In Japanese, Setsuka's first name uses the kanji 雪 (setsu) meaning "snow", and 花 (ka) meaning "flower". The meaning "snow flower" likely refers to her blue hair and pale skin. Her surname, Chiebukuro, uses the kanji 知恵 (chie) meaning "wisdom", and 袋 (bukuro) meaning "bag" or "pouch", and together may refer to her ability in billiards (pocketing balls). Personality She has a laid back and optimistic personality, and she often treats others like children due to her mature appearance. In addition, Setsuka's laid back personality and mature appearance may of generated the name 'big sis', which she's often referred by in the killing game, and potentially developed her habit of giving the other participants nicknames she'd use to refer to the others in daily conversation. Setsuka's main focus in the Killing Game was to cheer everyone up despite the situation, hosting mini-events such as the beach party in the prologue, party in chapter one, melody rhythm concert in chapter two, etc. She also tries to bring peace to the group of participants by cheering up and trying to be the moral support for some of the emotionally weak participants, such as Hibiki. When it's needed she never shy's away from comforting Hibiki or making plans for her and the other participants to meet up together. Contrary to her joking personality Setsuka can show concern and a much more serious side of herself in certain situations. Despite this it later leads for her to cover for Nikei during chapter three, keeping his secret to protect him from death for as long as possible even if it leads for her to lie to others when directly asked about it. History Early Life Setsuka suddenly took the world by storm when she won the International Amateur Championship in a series of perfect games. The only time she opens her right eye is when she is playing billiards, and it is never seen otherwise. She calls this her "devil's eye," and claims that an enormous power is hidden within it. Killing Game Setsuka was one of the 15 students to introduce herself to both Sora and Yuki Maeda. She reveals that she doesn't actually know much about Billiards, yet her father does. After a while, all of the students par Shobai Hasimoto went beside the Monocruise. In this time, Setsuka would suggest all of the students went for a swim in the water. Save for Sora, Yuki, Kokoro, Emma Mikado, and Yoruko, the rest of the students would agree, borrowing swimsuits from the supermarket to swim. After Yuki said he would give up, and began to enter the water, everyone including Setsuka would pass out. After a while, the students would wake up finding out that they were dressed in their talent outfits, and that their swimsuits were removed. An anonymous announcement would soon play, telling everyone to gather at the centre park. In response, Setsuka along with the other 14 participants, would head to the centre park. At arrival, Monocrow would appear. It was announced that he was the one who kidnapped everyone there, and the only way to leave was to kill someone, thus announcing the Killing School Trip. During a bonus scene, Setsuka would prank Iroha Nijiue, Sora, and Yoruko Kabuya by texting them to come to the bathouse, telling them all that she found something of importance. After a countdown from the four finished, Setsuka would push all three inside of the room, temporarily locking it while the three others would be met with the male participants, par Yuri Kagarin and Shobai. Youtube:A Woman's Fantasy A while afterwards, while tensions were still high, Setsuka would bring together Yoruko, Hajime Makunouchi, Mikado Sannoji, Sora, and Yuki to prepare a party. Once preparations were made, the party would begin with Setsuka being near Shinji Kasai and Yuri Kagarin. Due to bottles of alcohol being replaced with the bottles of water, many including Setsuka became drunk, leading for her to be helped back to the Monocruise at night. Dressing Room & Melody Rhythm Concert A little after the events of the first class trial, Setsuka would discover the Costume Exhibit. As other participants passed the area, she would drag them into the exhibit. Emma and Iroha would be the first two caught, with Emma helping with the costumes being used. Yoruko and Sora would be the next two participants to pass with Setsuka dragging them in as well, while Emma helped with their costumes. Although the others hadn't expected it, Sora would state that Setsuka had helped release a lot of built up stress by bring them all to the exhibit. Approximately two days afterwards, Setsuka, Nikei, Yuki and Shinji would meet up at the shrine area as they would build a stage and move pieces of sound equipment onto it. Hibiki and Kanade would arrive, though the former showing extreme distrust toward Setsuka's idea. However, Setsuka would soon discover that Hibiki still had trust in them, though wasn't showing it. Soon Setsuka would go to comfort Hibiki to encourage her to perform while saying that everything would be fine by doing so. By her encouragement, Hibiki and Kanade would perform a song of theirs together to the other participants. During the investigation, Setsuka would be able to discover a fact about the liquid nitrogen canister: she would prove that Kokoro hadn't been froze in it as no remnants had been on the floor nor bed. Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 2 Investigations pt 1(Eng Sub) Talent & Abilities Billiard Player Although not shown to show her talent skills often, Setsuka has stated that her 'devil's eye' is only opened and used when playing billiards, furthering this by saying a great power is hidden behind it. However, in the prologue, Setsuka would say that she has no knowledge on how Billiard's works implying that she's naturally good at playing Billiard's. References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Murdered Category:Deceased Category:Female